The Night of Blood and Pain
by YaoiKitten666
Summary: Izaya Orihara and SHizuo Heiwajima are in highschool. They always try to kill each other, and never agree on anything. One night, Izaya Breaks into SHizuo's house, a wicked plan in his mind. WHat will happen to SHizuo? WARNING! Contains explict, detailed sex/ Rape. BoyXBoy, Not suitable for children!
1. Hullo EVeryone

**The story starts in the next Chapter. I just wanted another warning~ Just for all of you who don't like reading descriptions V_V **

**Okay, This story does include some explict, detail sex. Truthfully RAPE. If you are not okay with that, or BOYxBOY then please do not read. No reporting please, this is the first of my fanfictions that I've actually decided to post, so~ **

**Oh, and sorry for any punctuation errors or spelling mistakes. After I put them up, my iPad refuses to let me edit them any more except for pressing 'Enter' ^_^'**

**Thanks for reading~~**


	2. Chapter 1: Intrusion

"Hey Heiwajima! WHat's that on your neck?"

"Looks like a hickey!"

"Oh so the brute has a girlfriend?"

Shizuo pushed through the laughing crowd, growling whenever someone stepped in his way, his anger boiling up within him. Yet, his face was tinted more pink from shame and humiliation.

No, it hadn't been a girl who'd given him the hickey, and the person that DID give it to him, was someone he despised very much. Izaya. Izaya Orihara. That damn flea had given it to him, and against his will at the flea had given it to him was a story no body would believe.

Usually, Shizuo would've killed him, or at least try, the minute he saw the other, but now... Izaya knew how to get under the blond's skin. He knew how to bend Shizuo against his will, as if he were a puppet... or worse. A the future informant was definitely using it to his advantage.

The Night Before

SHizuo sat alone on the couch, watching the tv at a low volume. Kasuka had already fallen asleep an hour before, having to be put in bed by his older brother. A small 'Thud' made Shizuo look quickly to his left. A shadowy figure ran through the doorway out the corner of his eye, making it's way down the hallway to Kasuka's room. "Kasuka?" He called quietly, standing up to check on him.

The figure stood by the bed, looking at Shizuo through the darkness, Kasuka still sleeping peacefully on the soft mattress. "Who are you?" He kept his voice low. " What are you doing here-" His words were cut off when the slim man pulled a knife, a switch blade, and held it against Kasuka's slender throat.

"Sh sh sh... You don't want to wake him do you?" SHizuo stared at the knife, body threatening to lunge at the man, only being stopped by his brain, which knew it'd be a bad idea. That voice... it sounded so familiar, almost as familiar as the knife looked.

"Izaya?" He whispered furiously.

"Who else Shizu-Chan?" Another figure made it's way behind the blond, quickly tangling it's arm around Shizuo's neck, holding him hostage.

"G-Gah... Sh-SHinra?!" His eyes darted, not knowing which person to look at. "What the fuck are you doing?! Why are you here?" His demanding voice made a low chuckle erupt from Izaya.

"What I want is quite simple, you see. I want you, SHizu-chan." The blond stared, his eyebrow raising confused.

"And that means what exactly?" He managed to growl out.

"That I'm going to have you whether you like it or not." The sliver blade dragged across the sleeping childs neck, forcing him to shudder.

"Get away from him you fool!" The knife pressed slightly further into the neck, still not waking him.

"Now now, lower your voice. If you cooperate, I'll leave Kasuka alone. However, if you refuse, I'll kill him slowly and painfully. Deal?"

"No! Just get away!" Even in the darkness, he could see Izaya's cruel grin perfectly when he dug the blade in even more, causing a panic to arise in Shizuo.

"Okay! I'll cooperate just don't hurt him, fool!" He screeched. 'He's my only family, the only one I have left.' His mind raced. ''WHat do you want me to do?" The raven had a sadistic grin plastered on his face when he removed the knife, motioning for SHinra to take his place, who had his own knife, while he dragged Shizuo to the other bedroom.

"Strip." The blond froze, shaking his head and listening again.

"What?"

"I told you to strip. DOn't make me repeat it again. If you don't want to I can tell Shinra to-"

"No!..." He quickly pulled off his nightclothes, leaving him standing in just his boxers before the Raven.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The blond's face quickly turned a dark pink as he stuttered out words.

"W-What? W-Why do I have to-"

"Because I told you to, now do it or else."

"Okay..." He scowled, face turning pinker (If at all possible) when the silky black fabric fell to the floor. He kept his head down when the other examined him, Izaya still smirking like a fox. He circled around Shizuo, arm trailing lightly over his torso and around his trembling side.

"Ya' know, Shizu-Chan. You're pretty big." Izaya stopped behind the blond, his breath gently sliding down Shizuo's neck, shudders being forced out. Said man jerked away, only being stopped by Izaya's slender hand on his waist, dangerously close to his exposed member. "Though, believe it or not, I am slightly bigger." He knew the blond didn't believe him, by the look in his golden eyes. 'I'll have to prove it I guess.'

He pushed the blond to his knees, placing the knife by SHizuo's neck. "Now now, Shizu-chan. Don't give me that look. You know I don't lie. Check for yourself." Shizuo sputtered, quickly looking away.

"No way, Flea!" He suddenly felt Izaya's Iron grip in his hair, yanking his head back.

"I did say to check didn't I? Or do you need some... motivation from SHinra?" SHizuo gulped, his trembling hands reaching slowly up to undo Izaya's pants. He fumbled with the button for a few seconds before it finally 'popped' open and he was able to unzip the fly. His mind screamed at him, telling him to just kill the flea, but it would only bring harm to Kasuka.

When he pulled both the pants and the blood red boxers down, he closed his eyes, only having them snap back open at Izaya's rough hair pull. He was shocked to see that Izaya had been right. His member was both longer and thicker than Shizuo's. "SHizu-CHan~" He purred, twirling his fingers lightly in the blond locks. "I'll make you another deal." His grip had loosened and was now slightly playful. "If you give me some 'pleasure' now, I'll leave you and Kasuka alone. At least for tonight." Shizuo despised the thought of having his enemies erect member any where near him, let alone in his mouth.

Yet he accepted the deal.

Izaya kept his moans quiet, saving SHizuo the humiliation of having to explain the sounds to his brother. It didn't take too terribly long before Izaya came into Shizuo's mouth and forced him to swallow every last bit of it. And after he did, Izaya kept his promise and left for the night. Of course... he didn't leave without tormenting SHizuo a little and leaving a large, pink, purple, and blue 'love bite' on his neck.


	3. Chapter 2: The Horrid Night

End of FLashback_Part Two_

"It seems like people are giving you a lot of trouble today. Why's that SHizuo?" He looked over at the clustered desk his teacher sat at. The sensei still hadn't looked up, so of course he wouldn't know.

"It's none of your business." He pulled the collar of his uniform up, covering the mark completely before scurrying to his desk in the far corner of the room, by the window.

"Now, now, is that anyway to talk to your sensei? I'm simply curious." The paperwork he'd been working on was now in a semi-neat pile on his desk corner, nearly falling off. The chair made a quiet 'squeak' when it pushed backwards and the man stood up, walking to the angered blond. "Tell me, why're they giving you so much trouble? And I must say, I'm surprised no ones gotten hurt because of it." A slim brown brow rose under his hair at his student as he sat on the desk in front of him.

Said student sighed, knowing better than to argue with this particular sensei and pulled his collar back away, revealing the embarrassing mark. "THis..." His sensei chuckled lightly, the scowl returning to Shizuo's face. "DOn't laugh! Aren't you supposed to act like a teacher?!" He hid his face quickly, looking out the window from the corner of his eye.

"SOrry sorry. I'm just surprised that THAT'S Why you're being teased."

"Well... it's not like I wanted it..."

"If you didn't want it, why do you have it?" The classroom door flew open, a smiling devious raven bursting through the door. SHizuo kept his gaze averted from them both, wanting to leave the school even before the first bell.

"Who knows? Maybe SHizu-CHan is sooo attractive that a bunch of girls ganged up on him and couldn't help themselves." His smirk had widened when he said that. "He un-doubtedly wouldn't fight back against girls, no matter how hot headed he is."

"Urusai Flea!" BEfore anyone knew it, SHizuo's desk was off the ground and against the far wall, just barely missing Izaya's head.

"Whoa whoa! SHizuo, c'mon. You were off to a good start today, so calm down!" His teacher grabbed his shoulders, forcing him back into his seat while Izaya stood away, giving him a threatening look."If you throw another thing, you'll be in detention cleaning the school for a week, Ya' Know?"

"I know but he-"

"What he said was uncalled for, but that doesn't mean you can throw your desk at him."

"Sorry..."

The rest of the day went by far too slowly, people continuing to taunt Shizuo even after 4 had been sent to the hospital. KAsuka had waited for him after school like usual to walk home by the front gate of the school. A gut wrenching feeling overcame Shizuo when they walked down the street leading to their house. "Kasuka...?" His brothers emotionless gaze met his. "Do you know what happened last night?"

"Last night? No... why?" The blond shook his head in relief and opened the door, quickly pulling Kasuka behind him when red eyes opened and greeted him.

"SHizu-chan~ Oh how I missed you. Two classes a day with you simply isn't enough." Shizuo looked back in the door way, scowling when Shinra grabbed Kasuka from behind and held the knife to his slim throat again, pushing them both inside and shutting the door. "I'm glad we always have time after school."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you THINK I'm doing here? I'm pretty sure you could answer that yourself." Izaya circled the blond slowly, just like the night before. "That pretty little mark on your neck could give you an idea if you still don't know." Kasuka hadn't moved a muscle since they'd been pushed inside, his face still holding it's near emotionless expression, like a doll. Shizuo's body slowly began to shake, feeling all three pairs of eyes stare at him, one with confusion, one with joy, and one with a burning lust only that one person could possibly hold captive. "Follow me, would you?"

No." His voice wavered,all hopes of Kasuka not knowing now gone.

"SHizuo," The flea was behind him once again, his hand resting harshly on the blonds shoulder, pushing him down ever so slightly. "Let's not forget who's in charge of whom right now, okay? Look in Shinra's hand, A small silver dagger lay gently against your darling brothers neck. Unless you'd prefer that silver shine be coated in metallic red, and for Kasuka to lay on the floor producing it freely, remember that right now, You are at my mercy." Shizuo had looked back just in time to see the small change of Kasuka's expression, his eyes now wider than before. Blond hair fell around his face when his head fell low, allowing his body to be dragged to where Izaya led. "Good boy~ Now don't worry. Shinra and Kasuka are just going to relax and watch a little tv, I promise."

The door closed tightly behind them, drowning out the millions of questions the usually quiet Kasuka was demanding answers for. "Izaya..." His eyes rested lightly, sight desperation falling into his shaky voice. He winced inwardly when hands forced him to the bed, roughly shoving him down onto his back. A hand was lightly placed on his chin, pulling his face up, making his eyes open and stare into Izaya's deep, greedy red eyes. The blush from the night before quickly took over his face again when his clothes were ripped, torn and shredded off his body, revealing his pale skin to the cold night breeze coming in the window. On instinct, his arm quickly hid his face, only being dragged back to his side by Izayas. " He shook, visibly afraid of what was coming."I-Izaya! Don't... AT least not here... Anywhere but here!"

"Why? So Kasuka can't hear you scream and beg for mercy? SO he wont hear those screams of objection and pain turn into moans of pleasure and satisfaction? Or just so you don't have to explain it all to him later?Honestly Shizu-CHan, it's not like he can't figure it out by now. ANd either way, Shinra will probably tell him anyway." Two slim fingers pressed gingerly against SHizuo's slightly parted lips, opening the gap wider enough to slip in slightly. "Suck." The order was fierce and strong, the fingers moved further into Shizuo's mouth forcefully. "It'll just hurt more if you don't."

"Get away from m-!" The fingers forcefully pushed past Shizuo's teeth, wriggling around in the warm, moist cavern, collecting as much saliva as possible. A low yelp sounded in the room, Izaya's finger shooting out of Shizuo's mouth after teeth clamped tightly around them, digging into the thin skin.

"Shizuo, you honestly should't have done that... now, I'll make sure it hurts." Izaya grabbed one of the pale wrists, flipping SHizuo onto his stomach, then grabbed the other wrist, pinning them both above the blonds head. "And I mean a Lot." The minue SHizuo heard the 'zip' behind him, he broke into a full panic, his body turning and twisting every way it possibly could with Izaya's grip still on his wrists."Stop struggling."The purr whispered huskily into his ear. Izaya pushed his hardening member against the puckered pink hole, a terrified gasp erupting from the trembling blond below him.

Shizuo dropped all his strength, all his pride, and quickly doing something he'd never done before. He begged. "I-Izaya! Pl-Please, Please don't do th-ahhh!" The blood curdling screech shook in the house, echoing in every corner when Izaya thrust forward, burying his full length into the tight hole. Muscles retracted tightly around the large member, pleasured groans finding they're way out of the dominating raven. There was no time for Shizuo to adjust before Izaya began thrusting into his victim at an excruciating pace and force.

"Oh, Shizu-Chan~ Mmmm You're tight!" The painful cries erupted deep from within Shizuo, his breath quickly becoming ragged and lapsed. For a slight moment, the raven slowed his pace, just long enough for Shizuo to catch a few decent breaths before pounded back into him, even faster and harsher than before. A trail of sweat already took place on Izaya's forehead, slowly leaking down the side of his face. Shizuo's plea's and cries were still quite audible, but slowly began to die down into small hiccups and whimpers. With each thrust he delivered to the throbbing and bleeding hole, he repositioned himself, searching for the spot that sent shivers down SHizuo's spine and made him moan out in un-welcomed pleasure. Izaya smiled when he found it, hitting that same spot a million times again and again, enjoying the loud mewls Shizuo began to spit out in more pleasure than could feel the body trembling below him. Slim fingers snaked they're way around SHizuo's aroused member, stroking up and down the shaft lightly, rubbing it's head with his finger, and gently probing the small slit with his finger nail. Shizuo's moans could not be held back any longer , though small whimpers still found they're way through the cracked sounds.

Up until now, he'd been begging Izaya to stop, now the words couldn't even form in his clogged mind. "H-Hahh... Hngh..." The only sounds that now escaped through his dry, scratchy throat. Tears streamed freely down his face, even now, falling to the soft white sheets below.

SHizuo's body stiffened ever so slightly underneath, starting to tremble more rapidly than before. "Shizuo..." Izaya panted into his ear. "Come for m-me." Even though Shizuo shook his head, refusing with all his might, he couldn't stop himself when the hand on his member sped up. His back arched into the bed, him yelling out loudly when he came hard into Izaya's hand. The newly wet fingers moved up, trailing across Shizuo's heaving torso and up-to his mouth, forcing some of the sticky substance in. His face twisted in disgust, the bitter flavor remaining on his tongue. "You're such a good boy~." With a few more hard thrusts, Izaya came inside Shizuo, the new burn inside the cut, abused hole ,wrenching out another blood curdling cry. "A-Agh!" Izaya pulled out at last, allowing SHizuo to collapse on the bed, body twitching rapidly, tears still falling down his red, sweaty face, hiccups whispering out. A pool of blood mixed semen drained out of the hole into a small mess on the bed. "That was a lot of fun, Shizu-Chan~"

Okay! SO I've decided I was going to make two SEPERATE endings for this. One of them is normal, or as normal as it can be after all that ^^''. The other may not be for people who get sad or depressed easily. Thank you all SO much for reading!


	4. Ending One: Never

Ending One:

"That was a lot of fun, Shizu-Chan~." The sticky digits played lightly was the shaggy blond locks. "You deserve some rest." The hand moved away, along with it's attached body. Except for the glimmer of sweat on his body and slightly tangled hair, Izaya showed no sign of what had happened in the room. He stood quietly in the doorway, smiling back t his broken toy. "SLeep tight."

He left him alone, in the cold silent room. Only the soft sound of his hiccups to be heard. Kasuka didn't move from his space on the couch, shock taking control of his entire body from the noises he'd heard. It seemed like forever before the pain subsided and Shizuo's body could feel the slightly bit of eyes fell lightly closed, snapping open every few seconds to assure his safety. His mind calmed itself the best it could, repeating sooting tunes over and over again, but it didn't work.

His mind was clogged, haunted by that night and would be for so long after. He could dream of nothing else. Blood red splotches danced in his head, reminding him of the horror. The Pain. His screams echoing in his ears. Those thoughts were all that remained, all that processed. He'd never have a normal thought, a normal dream, he'd never even live his normal life again.

He'd always remember it.

The Night of Blood and Pain.


	5. Ending Two: Gone

Warning: This Ending includes some things that may depress a reader. If you are not okay with CHaracter death, Please dont Read.

Ending Two:

"That was a lot of fun, Shizu-Chan~." The sticky digits played lightly was the shaggy blond locks."You've gone through so much tonight..." The hand moved away, the body moving away just momentarily. "I think you deserve some...Rest." The sadists legs moved again, now, one being on either side of his victim, a cold cruel glare in his eyes. "And I think rest... Is just what you'll get."

Warm hands moved dangerously quickly to the skinny, pale neck, raven sharp claws instantly digging into the soft, sweaty skin. Shizuo's struggles returned, more fierce and violent than before. His own hands reached up, scratching feverishly, his breath being taken away for the second time that night, new tears flowing freely down his face.

Soon, the tears stopped. Everything stopped. The panicked hands and kicking legs fell limp to the bed, golden orbs rolled into the back of the cooling blond head, and Izaya finally stood. Leaving his broken toy on the shredded bed, he left. A toy that was scared, bruised and unwanted furthermore. A toy that could never be healed again, one that would never see the light of day again. His fallen angel forever gone.

Gone after The Night of Blood and Pain.


	6. Mehhh!

Thanks for reading. This is the first fanfic I've actually uploaded, and I can't wait to see any reviews on it. I uploaded it all at once, mostly because I promised a few people . That they could read it by uhm... Tuesday, Whcih by the way, was THREE DAYS AGO! O.O'' Anyway I hope you enjoyed the twisted mind of Me. Bai~~


End file.
